


Meditating

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, like seriously you guys, love these boys so much, soft, this is the softest this I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: Geralt tuned out all the other gentle sounds of the night and focused his hearing acutely on Jaskier.He could hear his steady breathing and, yes, he could hear his heartbeat pattering away in his chest. It was consistent, steady, comforting.He let the sound fill him up as he settled into himself.
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Meditating

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are greatly appreciated

Geralt sat cross-legged on his bed roll, his hands resting in his lap.

The crackling fire behind him warmed his back and cast an orange glow onto the forest surrounding him.

The sharp scent of pine, the smokiness of the burning wood. If he focused more, he could smell Roach standing a few yards off, dozing where he had tied her to a tree. If he closed his eyes and really stretched his senses, he could smell Jaskier.

The Bard was leaning against his pack opposite him on the other side of the fire. He could smell the delicate cherry blossom soap Jaskier used, the scent lingering on his skin, mixing with the oakyness and sweetness that was quintessentially Jaskier.

Even though Geralt couldn’t see him, he knew the Bard was jotting ideas down in his notebook, his tongue sticking out the way it did when he concentrated. He could hear the scratching of a pencil on paper, the occasional shift in his posture.

Geralt tuned out all the other gentle sounds of the night and focused his hearing acutely on Jaskier.

He could hear his steady breathing and, yes, he could hear his heartbeat pattering away in his chest. It was consistent, steady, comforting.

He let the sound fill him up as he settled into himself.

It had been a long day of traveling, it was getting late, and he knew Jaskier would need to sleep soon. He on the other hand, hadn’t really exerted himself so meditating would be enough to revive him.

After they had eaten, he had asked the Bard to keep the noise down and even though he’d pulled a face, Jaskier so far had complied.

A pang of guilt rippled through him. He had spent most of the day not really listening to the Bard’s nonsensical jabbering and impromptu lute playing. He knew that Jaskier had been looking forward to settling down for the night, testing his newest ballad on him as was often their routine. And he had asked Jaskier for quiet, and peace instead.

He heard Jaskier stifle a yawn and Geralt frowned, opening his eyes. He wanted to include him, let him know he appreciated his company.

“Jaskier,” he hummed softly, the sudden noise startling the Bard, “come here. Bring your lute.”

“Um, okay?” he heard Jaskier rise and he turned so that he was now side on to the fire.

“Sit behind me with your back against mine,” Geralt rumbled.

Jaskier hesitated, uncertainty tainting the air around him.

“It’s okay,” the Witcher reassured him.

Jaskier sat down, folding his legs under him, placing his lute in his lap, his back pressed firmly against Geralt’s.

Geralt could feel his tension and he closed his eyes again.

“Close your eyes, breathe deeply,” he instructed.

He felt Jaskier’s breath expand through his body then release.

“Don’t speak, but think about what you can smell, what you can hear,” Geralt hummed.

Jaskier shifted slightly against him.

“Geralt,” he mumbled, “what are we doing?”

“Hush,” Geralt scolded.

He felt Jaskier breathe deep again and he knew the Bard was trying to focus.

He let the silence stretch for a moment, settling down again. Then said, “Jaskier, play your lute. Don’t think about it. Keep your eyes closed. Just play.”

He could feel Jaskier’s arms shift as he picked up his lute.

Jaskier brushed his fingers softly over the taught strings and the melody lilted into the night.

Geralt could feel the vibrations of the instrument in the air and he focused on the music.

It was light and sweet and beautiful. Simple and genuine and warm.

Jaskier’s head rested back against Geralt’s shoulder as he played and Geralt matched his breathing with the Bards. Long, slow pulls of air, in, and out.

Geralt could feel his muscles relax and his mind unravel.

The melody wove around him, cocooning him in complete peace.

For a long time they just sat pressed against each other, letting the intimacy and trust of the moment warm them.

Eventually the music faltered then stopped, Jaskier’s arms falling to his sides and the Witcher knew he had fallen asleep.

He smiled to himself as he carefully turned and tucked his arms around the Bard, laying him gently on the bed roll and placing the lute beside him.

Jaskier shuffled slightly but quickly stilled again.

Geralt stayed next to him, the length of his thigh just touching Jaskier’s arm, falling back into his meditative state, listening to that steady heartbeat, the melody still echoing around in his mind, counting the hours until morning.


End file.
